


An All Day Eatery

by TheAmazingBlaze45



Category: Character Literature, Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Characters & Settings, Gen, Literature, Plot Outlines & Synopses, Slight Burps, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlaze45/pseuds/TheAmazingBlaze45
Summary: Just a small writing story involving more weight gain between my two male OCs is all;)





	An All Day Eatery

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel to "Don't Try this Challenge" is Here!!! Hope you guys enjoy it!!!

"Can you still believe they went that far just for this one thing?"  
"Yea... Despite being stupid and pretty much unneeded."  
"But, they still look peaceful sleeping together..."  
"Yea... Looking peaceful as two pregnant males with food babies."  
Both Kris and Philomena stared at their two male friends sleeping peacefully on the couch, heads next to each other. The sight seemed like two best friends sleeping together, the only difference being their guts. Normally slim stomachs underneath their shirts weren't available to the eyes of the girls as two sets of nearly looking 9-month pregnant bellies with twins, their shirts raised up which exposed the navel. The sounds of digesting food and tired groans echoed through the room amidst popped buttons and unbuckled belts. Kris sighed joyfully while Philomena just...stared with no expression at all, seemly bored at the sight yet still there staring.  
"I-I-Is it weird I want to rub their bellies so badly?"  
"...I don't think so... You can be my guest though."  
Kris giggled quietly as she tiptoed towards them and got in between their heads and placed both hands on Dylans', making sure his head laid on her lap, making space as if Philomena was going to sit next. Philomena sighed tiredly but sat anyway, taking Terrys' head and doing the same as Kris. Though the two were sleeping, groans of pleasure and enjoyment echoed from the two.   
"Wow... They seem to be having a nice dream huh?"  
"Yea, it's so adorable..."  
"Kris, you're nose is bleeding..."  
"I know, but it's so 'Cute' isn't it?"  
"Sure... If that's what you say... How long as it been?"  
"About a couple of hours... Why?"  
"It has been that long since they accepted it huh?"  
"Yea..."  
"A good 3 hours..."

3 Hours Ago  
"Dylan!!!! DYLAN DYLAN DYLAN DDDDDDDDYLLLLLAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!"  
"...Yes, Terry?"  
Dylan looked in annoyance as Terry came running up like a small child, easily excited by a single sheet of paper in his hand.  
"Lookatthisitssoamazingweshouldtotallyenterthisitcanbeamazing!!!"  
"Whoa whoa, Terry. Calm down, what are you trying to say?"  
"Ok ok! Calming down... Look at this paper! Look at it!"  
Dylan took the paper from Terrys' hands and looked it over reading a title that said "CAN YOU STOMACH THIS?! To celebrate the new opening of our all you can eat buffet place, all food here for anyone coming is FREE for today and only today! What's keeping you away from this, JOIN THE FUNNNNN!!!"  
Underneath it was the name of the location and its address, which read 'The Mightiest Food Buffet' located at 26 Yugo Street. Dylan just stared at the paper with a 'really?' expression as Terry jumped up and down in pure excitement.  
"And you're showing me this why?"  
"Becauseeeeee... We should do that, but, as like a contest!"  
"A contest?"  
"Yea a contest! To see who can pack in the most food obviously! Doesn't it sound fun?!"  
Dylan would have said no to his best friend, but the idea of it sounded a bit intriguing.  
"I guess it sounds kinda cool..."  
"So you'll do it with me?!"  
"Sure... I guess..."  
"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"  
Terry bounced around joyfully as Dylan sighed, a tired smile on his face.  
"Before we leave he'll already be tired..."

On The Streets  
"There it is!!! The place of dreams..."  
"I wouldn't call it all that..."  
The two stood in front of the large restaurant place, a long banner waving reading "ALL MEALS ARE FREE!!!" Terry basically was drooling at the sight of it. Dylan, although not drooling, found himself smiling at it as well, the banner practically an invite. The two walked in greeted by the sounds of bustling people and near quiet chatter as people were already sitting down plates filled with delicious food.  
"Oh god... So much food!!!"  
"First let's sit."  
Dylan lead Terry towards an empty booth to sit to at least go over the plan.  
"Alright... The idea for this is that we gather as much food as we can and eat as much as we can. We'll keep this up until either one of us or both can't continue on."  
"Ok... But what about the other patrons?"  
"Well since there isn't a lot, we can eat as much as we can!"  
"Ok... But what about the girls? Won't they notice us if they possibly pass by?"  
"Aw please, the thought of them coming by here is a 1% chance! Now stop asking and let's get it on!"  
Dylan would have asked more but Terry was already up and about, going over to where the food and drinks were. Dylan chuckled as he followed ahead, getting a big amount of food before heading back to where Terry was with his food and once there, began digging in. Both of them ate at a considerably fast rate, enjoying all that came in. Hot dogs, rice balls, and sausage octopi entered, going straight towards their bellies. Once their plates were cleaned, the two of them went back and continued on, bowls of ramen next to them. The two were able to keep it quiet so that they wouldn't disturb the others, noise level down at a nice rate. Once finished, both boys laid back, hands planted on their stomachs, taking on a bit of a considerable bulging shape.  
"Mmmm... This is so good."  
"Heh, yea... But to be honest... I'm starting to get a bit full..."  
"Mmmm nah. We still got some room left."  
Terry got up with his plate and proceeded to get more food. Dylan although hesitant, followed in pursuit. The two kept at it, eating more and more, filling their bellies up. Both stomachs were attempting to keep up, expanding out. The constant rate of food pushed forward against, straining their shirts with them, soon revealing silver linings of flesh. Another couple of minutes in and the boys were leaning back, hands placed on their now starting to round out guts, which were starting to make noise in order to digest.  
"Ngh... The belly is starting to hurt... But, I think I got some room left in me, how about you Dylan?"  
"Uhhhh... Yea I think so...*Burp* Heh... Excuse me."  
Dylan struggled a bit to get up, but managed to while grabbing his plate and going back, Terry following behind. The two got more food and dug in, a bit more slowly. Entering in, their stomachs expanded further, shirts starting to rise up, part of the navel revealing itself. As they got more, more of their flesh starting showing as their shirts rose up even further, more groans and rumble resonating from their taut bellies. Later on, the two were starting to sweat a bit, getting tired before leaning back once more, guts at a considerable roundish rate. Dylan patted his stomach a bit, now pushing against button and belt. Terry's was the same rate maybe a bit bigger than Dylans but as far as it went, nobody was keeping score.  
"...Uh, Terry?"  
"Yea?"  
"M-Maybe we should stop... You know before we'll have to explain to the girls about the ripped pants and popped, unbuckled buttons and belts..."  
"...I don't know... Can't we keep on for another couple of minutes?"  
"Really Terry?"  
".... Please?"  
Terry looked up at Dylan with puppy dog eyes, the older male eyes looked in annoyance before sighing in defeat.  
"Fine... We'll continue on but then we're stopping, ok?"  
"Ok ok"  
The two of them got up, their walks nearly being reduced to a heartfelt shuffle near waddle as they made their way back towards the buffet and back towards their table, digging into their food again. Their stomachs groaned as they pushed again, the clear strain being made as creaking could be heard. The two struggled to keep going as their bellies cried out for them to stop. As they were almost finished, Dylan abruptly paused as he leaned back, which caused Terry to look up.  
"Dylan? You ok?"  
"Y-yea j-j-j-just fighting a... *BRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!*"  
Dylan was suddenly stopped by a loud burp from his stomach, leading it to quiver before settling down, belly still pushed against his pants. Terry looked up in amazement and even a few patrons looked towards them in disbelief, giving Dylan a light blush on his face as he sheepishly laughed.  
"Hehehe... Ss-sorry bout that... 'POP!SNAP!'"  
Dylan's blush grew darker as his button popped back and his belt snapped, leaving his belly free to accompany more room.   
"Ah, c-crap... This is what I was worried about..."  
"Awwwww... Your lucky Dylan!"  
"How is this lucky?"  
"Because that means you're winning! I need to catch up!!!"  
Dylan looked at him with a "What?" Face as Terry suddenly got the motivation he needed to eat faster, which caused his belly to push out again, grumbling and moaning from the amounts that were being pushed in. Meanwhile, Dylan was busy trying to push his belt and button back into place, only to be met with the same result of them being pushed apart again until Dylan just gave up. Dylan's stomach was perfectly squishy and round, navel poking out as sounds of the digested food gurgled throughout the restaurant, its likeness that of a 7-month pregnant belly, all is the weight on his legs. But Terry paid no heed, still eating until all his portion was gone. His stomach was now past its normal limit, the same creaking sound of his button creaking as well, shirt now no longer able to be pushed back down. Terry was still determined as he struggled to get up before taking his plate and Dylan's again for more at the buffet stand. Dylan was too distracted to notice up until he saw his plate filled with food on his mat as Terry was busy digging in. Dylan's face turned green at the sight and as much as he wanted not to, he knew he couldn't argue with Terry on this, especially when he was this determined to complete this act, so he dug in, albeit slower than Terry. Pain rumbles filled the air as their stomachs slowly stretched and rounded out, hitting the rims of the table with their flesh. Finally... 'SNAP!POP!' Terry's pants belt and button finally popped off and apart, except instead of celebrating, Terry was instead green and sick, his stomach pleads made clear as his head was laid on the table now.   
"Huff...Huff... T-T-Terry... I think that's.... 'BRAPP!' E-enough..."  
"Hic! Y-yea... I think that's g-'BURRRRRPPPPP!!!' Good... Ugh..."  
Dylan nodded slowly as he straightened up and attempted to get up, getting stuck but managing to get out, stumbling before catching his balance. His belly stuck out and gurgled as his pants tried to slip down, his hand catching them to hold them up before going to help Terry.  
"O-ok Terry... Hold on... One... Two.."  
Both grunted before Terry finally slid out, almost crashing into Dylan before stumbling to his feet, holding on to his stomach, pain moans echoing from his mouth.  
"Aw crap... 'BURP' I-I need a couch to lay on..."  
"Ye-yea... 'BRAPPPPPP'"   
The two struggled as they held on to each other for support as they stumbled towards the door before hitting the street. Their walks... Er shuffles were noticed by other people who stopped and looked in shock at the two.  
"Unf... Why are they staring at us?"  
"Probably because of these... Ngh... J-just ignore them..."  
Bellies still rumbling as they turned the corner, their shared house with the girls coming up. Quickening their pace to their shuffles, they arrived at the small house and door, Dylan searching for his keys before inserting the key and entering, the coolness of the house giving the two males a temporary relief before the couch was spotted. The two instantly collapsed, their backs against the edges of the couch, their bellies jiggling as they laid still, hands coming towards them to calm them down, more burps exiting their mouths.  
"Ngh... 'BRAPPPPPP!!!' Ugh... 'BURP!' Cc-crap... Again..."  
"'BURPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!' Welp... I think... That's enough for this gut...."  
Both boys let their heads lay back against each other, quiet groans and burps keep on escaping from their mouths.  
"Terry... We should probably... G-go upstairs to our bedroom before the girls...."  
"Yea... But, let's just relax here for a couple more minutes, please? Ngh..."  
"S-sure..."  
Relaxation turned to sleepiness as the two slowly closed their eyes, their guts the only thing making noise and speaking. Sound asleep, the door opened a couple seconds after their arrival to the girls, after a long day of just hanging out right before they noticed the boys sitting there.

Back to the Present  
The girls were finished as the boy's positions were changed, Terry's head on Dylan's chest as Dylan laid back, head against the edge, snoring before scrunching his face and opening his eyes slowly. A soft moan escaped as he raised his head... Only to see the girls standing: Kris excited and Philomena... No change in expression as usual. But still, Dylan froze with embarrassment as Terry did the same thing of waking up only after spotting the girls was he as embarrassed as Dylan.  
"Uhh... H-hh-hey Kris and 'Mena'... What you gg-guys doing here so e-e-e-early?" Said a stammering Dylan, Terry still frozen.  
"Well... One, we live here. Also... Why would you ask that? Trying to make an excuse, cause if you are, too little too late to hide them."  
"Bb-buts it's all right!!! We don't mind it... Heh... S-sorry if this is awkward!" Said a blushing Kris.  
"Nghhhhhhhhhhh... So uh... You guys aren't...."  
"Nah... We are amazed that you did something stupid like this tho, but that is to be expected."  
"Hehe, yea... Uh, well, we're just going to go upstairs... 'BRAPPP!!'"  
One last burp was released by both of them as their faces became redder as the girls, well just Kris, blushed as well. The two attempted to bow, it was half-heartily because their guts were in the way, and made their ways towards their room, closing the door and leaving Kris squealing and Philomena going into the kitchen for something to drink and mumbling about "Flesh orbs" or something. A Couple Days Later, Terry was sitting on his side of the room on his laptop watching some old challenge videos. After their little adventure at the Buffett place, they were stuck with their guts for a considerable amount but they managed to shrink away over time, just leaving a small layer of fat on it, but it was otherwise unnoticeable. Yawning, Terry clicked on the next video which was titled "Diet Mentos and Soda Challenge", which piqued Terry's interest. After viewing it, Terry got a dangerous idea as he smiled deviously.  
"Hey, Terry. What are you looking at?"  
Dylan walked in on cue as Terry had a glimmer in his eyes before rushing downstairs quickly then back to Dylan, who looked in confusion.  
"Hey, Dylan... You up for a challenge?"


End file.
